Chrisabella Lestrange
by KatieXHorror
Summary: Bellatrix's daughter has arrived at Hogwarts but has somehow ended up being sorted into the Hufflepuff house. So now despite her family's hate for her and her house she will get through school like a true Hufflepuff living by the motto "Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll" OC/Everybody. OOC. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Christabella Bellatrix Lestrange, Daughter of Bellatrix and Rabastion Lestrange. I am 11 years old and I live with my Uncle Luci, Aunt Cissy and Cousin Draco since my parents are currently in Azkaban because they tortured the Longbottoms till death, stupid blood traitors. I get to visit my mother and father once every month usually but since I am starting Hogwarts tomorrow I won't be able to see them until the next summer holidays after my first year ends. I do miss not having my parents in my life as I love them very dearly but of course I never let anyone but my family know about that. Today is the 31st August and I will be going to Diagon ally with my family to by my school supplies for the next year, I am so excited._

* * *

Christabella walked out of her room in the Malfoy manor, down various long winding hallways before she reached the grand stair case leading down to the lobby where her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were waiting for her with smiles on their faces. She ran down the stairs and into the awaiting arms of her Uncle Luci as he picked her up and spun her in circles.

"Are you excited little one!" He shouted immaturely looking just as happy as her. "If you not excited I can't let you down I'm afraid." He spoke, suddenly becoming serious as he dangled her above him a couple of feet of the ground. Draco and Narcissa laughed and Christabella squealed and squirmed before finally giving up.

"Yes, I'm excited" she giggled as her laughing uncle set her down on the ground.

They all quickly walked out of the main doors to the grand manor and down the long path leading up to it until they got past the anti-apparition wards there, guarding their home. Christy held her uncles' hand as Draco held his mothers. The soon apperated in a small gap to the side of Diagon ally and controlled their features before walking into the ally filled with people. They went and collected their books for the year first, they needed:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Magical Drafts and Potions.

As they collected the last book Lucius spoke. "You will enjoy potions the Professor there can be a bit harsh at times but only strives to achieve the best. He is a close friend of ours, be kind to him and behave in his class when you arrive at Hogwarts." He spoke the last part towards Christy who only smirked in return.

After they collected the books, they went and bought potions ingredients and cauldrons, a set of crystal phials, a set of brass scales and a telescope before moving on to get their owls.

They walked into the shop filled with animals and looked around for the one they wanted Christy chose hers first, the owl was all black with white-tipped wings. They put it behind the counter as Draco continued to look, Christy walked around the shop when she heard voices around her.

"_What a pretty little witch she would make a good meal" _

"_You would have to share with the rest of us"_

"_Oh look she's coming this way"_

"_We might get our chance"_

Christy walked toward where she heard the voices, but she could only see a couple of cages covered up with large pieces of material. "Who is there?" She said sternly appearing like the very pure blood she was. "Who is there?" she spoke louder, turning around assessing her surroundings. But when she saw no-one there she acted like nothing had happened but just as she was about to walk away a very large cage caught her eye.

She walked toward it cautiously, she gripped the material before pulling it back fast, revealing a huge snake around 8ft long and as thick as her neck. It was the darkest of black with what looked like neon purple claw marks along it back. It eyes were the same deep yet luminous purple, which would glow in the dark.

Suddenly everything seemed to go silent, and it felt like bugs were crawling up her back as she looked around for the cause of the atmosphere change. The huge snake lifted its head looking around at its' surroundings.

"_What is the meaning of this_" It hissed in no general direction.

Many hisses were sounded in return saying they were sorry, saying they couldn't stop her approaching him while she looked around frantically for anyone to show her she wasn't going crazy, but no-one was there.

"_How can I hear you? How can you speak_?" she asked, slightly scared but mainly shocked due to the cages separating her from the animals in question.

"_How can we speak? It is you speaking our language not we yours_?" The snake clearly said to her. "_You have a gift young one; you can speak the language of parsletongue, the language of the serpents_."

Christy digested the information before turning to speak the snake again. "_What is your name?" _

"_Malice – King of the serpents, you must take me from here young one, I will protect you against your foes and enemies of the past, the present and the future. You are now my duty."_

"_I shall try to do as you ask Malice" _She hissed in return but hearing a gasp a second later she turned to see her Uncle Luci staring at her in awe. "Uncle Lucius, I can expla-"

"You need not Christabella" He walked forwards placing his hands on her shoulders and kneeling down to her height. "It is a gift, but you must not tell anyone, is that understood?" He spoke harshly; she nodded to his question in slight fear at the dominance he was showing over her. "If people find out they will be scared, they won't understand and they may hurt you. Now which do you want?" He ended in a whisper and a secret smile.

They walked out of the shop two owls and a king serpent heavier, before heading towards Olivanders. Draco had bought a huge and apparently violent owl that was completely black which he fell in love with as soon as he saw it.

The animals had been taken back to the manor by a house elf the Narcissa had called upon with all of their other supplies they had previously bought. All they needed now was their wands and robes, and then they were set to go home and start packing for the next day.

Walking into the shop they were surprisingly the only ones there, Draco went up and rung the bell as his parents smiled fondly at his impatience. Olivander appeared from behind a shelf before coming up to us and smiling. "Young Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you here, and you my dear are…?"

"Christabella Lestrange" She replied simply enjoying the way the man paled at her last name, before he quickly recovered.

"It seems we may be here for some time, I remember all of your parents' wands and the extremely long time it took to get them. Mr Malfoy, you first."

Wand after wand was tried but none of them worked, every time he gave a wand a flick something would smash or set on fire, such as Olivanders clothing. But eventually one of them worked,

It was a black and simple wand, around 8 inches completely straight all the way through and smooth, yet it was beautiful. When he picked up the wand and gave it a flick black and red smoke came from the end of it and wrapped around him from his toes to his head before settling down and resting in his hands.

"A powerful wand Mr Malfoy, best placed in the right hands as it ideal for the dark arts, be careful with that and choose the right path." Olivander said to Draco knowing full well that Draco now had a dark arts wand and he had it for a reason.

"Now, Miss Lestrange your turn" The same ordeal with Draco happened again, before Olivander walked over to the back of the room and came back with a black slightly crooked wand that formed a zig zag shape. As he set it in her hand she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body but instead of a warm feeling she was expecting it was cold. Black sparks once again shot out of the end and flowed around her feet for a moment.

"Once again a dark wand Miss Lestrange, I hope you choose the right path in your future." With that Lucius put the money for the ones on his desk and we walked out of the shop to get fitted for robes.

Christy and Draco stood on the stand to get measured, but while Christy wanted to go home as soon as possible to pack for Hogwarts, Draco decided to be hard work. While he was on the stand he kept moving around so the woman couldn't take his measurement correctly or fit his robe. Christy was done in five minutes and waited for Draco in the fitting room while the other Malfoy's stayed in the main shop.

Soon after Christy got down a boy walked in, he had uncontrolled black hair and bright green eyes. He didn't say anything as he stood up on the stand, the silence was comfortable but out of politeness and for the sake of keeping up appearances Draco spoke.

"Draco Malfoy and you are?" He said in a way that this was a façade not because he was genuinely interested, clearly the boy understood not to cross him.

"Harry" He spoke softly almost shyly, but after Christy assessed him she decided she didn't like the boy, he was naïve with no backbone. He wouldn't stand up for himself unless he was forced, she hated people like that. It reminded her that she had to be strong no matter what like her mother told her

_Christy was sat alone in a dirty cold room made entirely of stone, golf ball sized spiders and almost mutant sized rats scampered around her looking for their next meal. Christy sat on a wobbly small wooden stool that seemed as if it could not take her weight across from her was a replica of the same stool but that was all. Suddenly the room got colder and the floors became icy, a few minutes later a pack of dementors walked in with a woman._

_The woman was filthy and slightly crazed as she ran forwards as best she could with shackles on her wrists and ankles that were all chained together, and embraced the seven year old girl in front of her. The woman was Christys' mother Bellatrix._

_The visit was as normal as it could have been, what with a room full of dementors and a crazy dark witch. But for a minute the Bellatrix let go of her remaining sanity and pushed the girl to the floor before straddling her and pinning her down._

"_Remember Christy always be strong, always stand up for yourself if you're not your weak. Only filth are weak Christy. You cannot become filth. You cannot betray me that way" Her mother hissed down at her. "Make me proud, become the best Slytherin best known to any, beside our lord, our lord" She started rambling about how he was coming back after that but Christy could only think of what her mother said._

"_I will not be a disappointment" She mumbled to herself "I will not be weak"_

_Just as she said the is the dementors advanced and started attacking her mother right in front of her before dragging her away back to her cell, while she was still kicking a screaming._

Despite that fact that even Bellatrix didn't remember that moment it always reminded Christy of who she was, what she was, and what she couldn't become. She couldn't become like the boy stood in front of her now. A disappointment.

She looked up and started listening to Draco's conversation making just as he stepped down and collected his outer robe. He offered his arm to her, which she gladly took as he escorted her back to the main shop where they paid for their robes and walked out the shop. They soon found themselves in a secluded part of the ally and apperated back to the manor where they became the truly happy family they really were.

As soon as they got inside Christy ran up to her room and began packing her trunk excited for the next day.

She opened up her black trunk and first put her clothes in, leaving out her school robes to last so she could change into them on the train. She added personal belongings, pictures of her family, letters from her mother and father and other such things. She then put in her books and school supplies and school robes which she soon hoped would be filled with the green and silver colours of Slytherin.

All in all it had taken her two hours to sort all of her things out and fill up the trunk neatly, but despite this she still had to call Draco in to sit on it so it would close for them.

Draco and Christy went down in to the dining room and ate their dinner with Lucius and Narcissa before being sent to bed so they were awake and ready for the next day. But instead of them going into their separate rooms they stayed up and spoke excitedly about Hogwarts for the next hour in Draco's room before exhaustion finally took its toll and they fell asleep in the middle of the large bed.

The next day they were woken up by a house elf and sent downstairs to eat their breakfast which they did as quickly as possible so they could leave the manor and get to kings cross station as quickly as possible. After the hurried breakfast they both ran up to their room and put on some casual robes to travel in, the house elves took their bags down stairs and placed them next to the waiting Malfoy parents. Malice and the owls were also awaiting the children to come down the stairs, but they didn't have to wait long.

Draco and Christy came down laughing and joking with each other as they walked up to their belongings picking them up after Narcissa cast a feather light charm on them. They walked out of reach of the anti apperation wards before landing on platform 9 ¾, after a quick goodbye Draco and Christy got onto the train and picked out a compartment.

Soon after Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe joined them. They were Draco's friend though and tended to avoid Christy out of fear, the same reason she didn't have any friends really.

The whole train ride was spent with the other five in conversation not paying any attention to Christy, soon enough they had arrived at Hogwarts and the first years were leaving the train in a big excited bund over to a large man.

Christy followed at the back after being left by the others and was lead over to a boat which she shared with three other unknown people who clearly didn't want to talk to her. The soon exited the boats and walked through the marvellous doors leading to the castle, as soon as they took a step inside they could feel the magic flowing through them.

In front of the stood a set of stairs with an old stern faced witch stood at the top of them

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide to the great hall and they followed her across the stone floor in the middle of four long tables each filled with hundreds of students all wearing different coloured uniforms. The other students stared at them as they walked across the hall until they reached a fifth table filled with teachers.

"When I call your name you will come up, sit on this stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. Then based on what it finds you will be sorted into either the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor house. Is that clear?" Without waiting for a reply Professor McGonagall that pulled out a stool with an old rotten hat placed on it.

Christy looked on bored from her place at the back on the first years, knowing exactly what was going to happen due to previously being told by her Uncle Luci and Aunt Cissy. The hat opened what was supposed to be it mouth and started to sing its' song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After its' song was over students were called up in alphabetical order based upon their last name, and sorted into their chosen house. Sometimes it only took a few second to sort someone, if that, but other times it took a couple of minutes. After every student was sorted a round of applause was heard from that house.

"Lestrange, Christabella" McGonagall called out paling slightly as the whole hall went silent.

Keeping her head high she walked up to the front and sat on the old stool with her back straight and chin up making it look like a throne as the hat was place on her head.

"_Ahhhh, young Miss Lestrange how wonderful to have you her, but let's not dilly dally, where should you be sorted eh? Hmmm very sly, cunning and clever, clearly interested in dark magic and with your family it's no surprise. Perfect for Slytherin correct? No no no. You lack the sophistication for Slytherin; often letting your anger and other emotions overcome you much like a Hufflepuff, you like to cause trouble as well it seems we have found your house Miss Lestrange."_

"_HUFFLEPUFF, I AM A SLYTHERIN" _She yelled in her head at even the idea of it.

"_Don't be too quick to judge Miss Lestrange Hufflepuffs are not as they seem they are more Live in the moment kind of people; they enjoy parties, pranks, causing trouble. They are bubbly fun people but with a dark edge. Feel a need to be the best but don't want to let people know about it if they ever do become better. Extremely loyal to people they know and like but they are not kind to any-one except their own or when they are trying to keep up the typical Huffelpuff façade. People think they are weak, emotional, and stupid. They are a lot like Slytherins but a bit less sophisticated for example they stick together and don't mix with other houses unless they are planning against them. But remember only Huffelpuffs know their true nature, and they'd like to keep it that way"_

But before she could stop the hat and convince it otherwise it had already opened it's mouth and shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the sorting and feast were a daze for Christy as she sat in shock at the Hufflepuff table, after she had been sorted no one applauded like they had with all the other students, actually there were quite noticeable gaps between her and the other Hufflepuffs sat at the table. They knew who she was just like everybody else, what her mother did to Frank and Alice Longbottom, speaking of she noticed their son sat at the Gryffindor table looking at her while clutching his toad Trevor in fear.

She paid no notice as right behind him was Draco and his other friends glaring daggers at her. She was hurt that her cousin who she adored and had adored her in return but five minutes before now appeared to hate her. He would probably tell Uncle Luci and Aunt Cissy though and they would try to talk some sense into him, wouldn't they?

She was still the same Christy she had been all of her life, the same Christy they had always know and lived with. But they didn't know, they didn't know the Hufflepuff was different from what it seemed, they wouldn't understand. They wanted her to be in Slytherin, her mother and father wanted her to be in Slytherin, what about when the dark lord came back? Would he hate her? Would he kill her?

Feeling another pair of eyes on her she looked to the teacher's table and saw a man dressed all in black with a hooked nose and really long black hair staring at her in anger, dislike but a little sympathy. Severus Snape she presumed, but another was also looking at her, a very nervous looking man with a turban wrapped around his head, he looked very annoyed but excited at the same time, she didn't understand why the man was looking at her like that. Most strangers looked at her in fear that she would do to them what her mother had done, sometimes she was tempted, she knew the spells but she didn't have the power.

Soon enough the feast was over, Christy hadn't eaten any food in the duration of the feast because she was so stuck in her shock. She stood up and followed the other Hufflepuffs out of the hall, she noticed while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked up the stairs and the Slytherins walked down they stayed on the same floor.

They walked down one straight hall not taking any turns or going round corners, the hallway eventually started the get narrower so only three people could fit shoulder to shoulder, the whole group came to a stop for a moment before carrying on again. When Christy got to the end of the hallway she stepped through and archway that immediately shrunk away when she stepped through it.

"Hello first years and welcome to the Hufflepuff common room. Unlike the other houses you will not need a password to enter the room there are magical barriers that can determine if you are a part of this house or not. Now I do have a lot of explaining to do as your prefect. Most of you will be under the impression that Hufflepuff is a house full of emotionally distressed, stressy, silly and stupid little boys and girls as you along with the rest of the world have been led to believe. LIES! " The 7th year boys' sudden shout caused the first years to all jump in shock and laugh at each other. "Hufflepuff is a very secretive house, when faced with the outside world you will act shy and emotionally distressed because that is your alibi. Hufflepuff students love to cause trouble, we like to prank other houses, we like to drink, we like to take drugs, we like to live in the moment and have all the fun we can possibly have because you will never know when it will end. If you appear as a stereotypical Hufflepuff no one will suspect you for making things explode in a potions lab, or setting things on fire in the charms room or even hexing and pranking other students, when in reality if something like that happens… well… it usually is one of us. Only the Hufflepuffs know of our true nature, but unfortunately there are a few others who also have found out but not many. There are two third year Gryffindors that know, the Weasly twins and a few teachers to, but you don't have to worry about them.

"Please do remember though that we stick together, we protect each other. We are a lot like the Slytherins and we share the same beliefs as them, such as pureblood supremacy which is why no mudbloods ever get sorted into the house. Ok… so… up to three people can share a room with each other we don't have any rules here really; boys and girls can go together, your bags are automatically transported here when you choose a room to stay in. Over in that cabinet there are passes to the restricted section in the library. If you ever need help with anything or want to learn about some magical types that aren't taught at Hogwarts just go to a seventh year from this house and they will be happy to help. That is all now you can do whatever the hell you want, see ya."

The boy then ran over to a girl who seemed to be waiting for him and took her down a hallway with 7th written on it. There were 7 hallways and they were told to go down the one with 1st on it. As Christy went down the halls the students all said hello to her and offered her friendly smiles which she returned. She eventually reached the end of the hall that had a window. Looking through it she noticed that they actually were under water, guess they had been going downhill after all.

Walking into the last room she realised that all the other students chose the room closest to the common room so there was no one in any of the next five rooms next to her, she would be alone, just as she liked it.

She walked in and just like the boy had said her belongings appeared in front of her, first she went over to the cage and released Malice into the room.

"_Will you be ok here Malice, or am I going to have to look after you, not that I mind but, I was just curious?" _Christy hissed to the snake in her new found language.

"_I will be able to look after myself sweetness; I do enjoy the thrill of a hunt. But for the majority of the time I will be beside you, if anyone asks why tell them I am you familiar?"_

"_What is a familiar?" _Christy hissed at the snake as she sat down on the bed beside him. Before he replied he wound his long body around her waist a couple of times before coming up and resting his head on the crook of her neck.

"_It is a protector of sorts; it means that if you are in any danger I will help you, I will guide you through life and if I want I can extend it. I am a magical snake and a powerful one at that, others would refer to me as a king but I want you to see me as a friend sweetness. I will forever be at your side, our fates are tied together."_

"_What, like you were supposed to be my familiar, like I was created for you?"_

"_Exactly, we are perfect for each other as a protector and protected, it works the same way a soul mates but it's different. Do you understand?" _After Christy nodded her head he carried on. "_Good, now get changed and go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."_

Christy stood and Malice unwound from her, she picked up a pair of silk pyjamas and quickly changed from her school robes which she then magically hung up in her wardrobe with her other clothes.

"I'll fix the rest tomorrow" She mumbled as she lay down on the bed malice curled up next to her under the covers for warmth as they fell asleep together.

The next day Christy woke up after being hissed at for the past five minutes constantly telling her she would be late if she didn't get up now. She grumbled as she dragged herself out of the bed and onto the floor before crawling over to her wardrobe where she sat on the floor and tugged her clothes of the hanger, still sat on the floor she summoned a clean pair of underwear to her and changed.

Around five minutes later she was fully dressed and was just fixing up her tie. After picking up her bag that was filled with the stuff she would need for the day she left the room and exited the common room with some other first years that she had a small conversation with after explaining why the largest snake they had ever seen was following her. But keeping her Uncle Luci's warning in mind she didn't tell them that she could speak to the snake and him to her.

They arrived at the grand hall and ate their breakfast before heading off to their first lesson of the day based off the schedules they had been given.

First she had double potions with Professor Snape; she walked to the class room and sat at the back next to another quiet Hufflepuff boy, the two didn't speak they only acknowledged each other with a nod. Soon enough the room had been filled with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and Professor Snape cam barging in his robe billowing behind him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death that is if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots as I usually have to teach."

He then moved on to shouting questions at everyone before deeming the class smart enough to actually brew a potion in their first double lesson. He wrote the instructions on the board and asked if we had any questions, obviously he did not expect a reply but one Ravenclaw girl did raise her hand.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me saying but I don't really think this is a safe working environment."

"If you don't like the room Miss Wilson you may leave, but don't expect to be coming back" Snape sneered in response to the girl.

"Oh no Professor Snape, it's not the room, not at all." The girl hurriedly said. "It's just that there are people in this room who could be considered a danger to the rest of the students here, especially with the pets they are keeping." After she said this she cast a sly look to Christy that no one missed, but just as she was about to get up the Hufflepuff boy next to her put a hand on her knee.

Getting the message she ducked her head and let her raven curls mask her anger with shyness. Everyone was looking at her now expecting some sort of reaction, but seemed slightly shocked when she just kept looking at the floor shyly not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being scared of a _Hufflepuff _and for the sheer idiocy of judging a person by their mother and father. Seem the sorting hat can put people in the wrong house Miss Wilson." Snape sneered at her. "Now get on with the potion, the lot of you!" She had clearly pissed the man off, Christy knew the Snape was friends with her parents before they were sent away and was still friends with the Malfoy's, he wouldn't like them being disrespected.

Halfway through the class Christy couldn't take the girls mumbles and snide comments about her any longer so she discreetly pulled out her wand and slowly levitated a random ingredient into the girls' potion when she wasn't looking. She had learnt the spell from a tutor the Malfoy's had hired to give her and Draco a basic knowledge of all the subjects covered at Hogwarts. Soon after the girl began to stir the potion causing a small explosion in her face that left her screaming in panic.

All of the students looked on in shock, well the Hufflepuffs in fake shock they knew something would happen to the girl after what she had said. Snape looked up at the commotion with concealed amusement in his eyes at the girls' misfortune.

"You silly girl, what have you done?" He marched over to her and grabbed her face between his hands, the girl instantly stopped thrashing and stayed still in fear of the potions master.

"I can't see" She whimpered.

Snape sighed clearly annoyed before dragging her over to her lab partner telling him to take her to the infirmary to get looked at. The boy did so immediately scurrying out the door as fast as he could with a temporary blind girl trailing behind him.

"Pack your things away and get out my class room, the lesson is over." Snape spoke softly but everyone heard what he said and did so immediately. "Christabella stay behind." Within five minutes everyone had left the room, but Christy was left waiting for the potions master to speak.

"Your Uncle Lucius has asked me to give you this; I believe it is a letter from him and your Aunt Narcissa as well as one from our mother and father." Snape picked up a rather thick looking envelope before walking over and handing it to her, she took it from his hands gently and was about to leave before he stopped her. His hand brushed one of her waist length black ringlets out of her face and behind her ear.

"You do look like your mother, amazing woman." He sighed "I believe she also blinded someone in her first month at Hogwarts, not the first day though, that is rather impressive. I advise you read the letters alone, although I do not know what they say I can guess. 10 points to Hufflepuff for standing up for yourself, now off with you." He smiled softly at her.

"Thank-you Professor Snape, have a good day." She said politely with a smile of her own before exiting the classroom and heading towards her next class.

The rest of the day was incident free, the classes ran smoothly and she excelled in all of them, the teachers had questioned about malice but it had soon gotten round that he was her familiar and was here to stay. She shared a few classes with the Gryffindors who she decided she didn't like especially, "The golden Trio" as people were already calling them, she could stand a few of the Ravenclaws and got on fairly well with the Slytherins seeing as those two houses didn't socialize especially not with each other.

Apparently Draco now wanted nothing to do with her and as much as that hurt she tried not to show it. He wasn't cruel to her, he just completely ignore her existence on the world, which she thought was just as bad as anything else he could have done.

Soon enough the day was over and Christy found herself sitting alone in the restricted section of the library with malice wrapped up around her arm and once again resting in the crook of her neck. Christy had been reading book from the normal section of the library, but since that was considerably more crowded than where she was now she had decided to move. The book she was reading would keep her ahead of the other first years in her classes, so she put all of her concentration into it. By the time she put the book down it was getting dark outside, she was about to pack up and leave when she remembered the letters from her family.

She pulled them out of her bag and opened them up before reading them the first was from her aunt and uncle.

_Dear Miss Lestrange_

_Last night I and Narcissa received some unfortunate news given to us from our son Draco. He had informed us that while he had stayed strong and loyal to our family, as he should have been, you haven't been able to do so. We realised this when he informed us of your first experience at Hogwarts, while he had greatly pleased us and made us proud with his immediate sorting into Slytherin. But unfortunately you had not been as blessed._

_From what we have been told the hat took only a minute to scan through your thoughts and place you into Hufflepuff. Keep in mind that not everyone can have the strong will as well as cunning and sly that creates the ideal pureblood, some do not have any as you have clearly shown._

_We were burdened with such sadness when we heard that your heart truly was not as strong as we had been led to believe, but at least now we are informed. As far as we are concerned the sorting hat has never before made a mistake and despite this disappointing outcome we will accept it as the truth. Your second cousin Sirius Black was also a disappointment having been in Gryffindor._

_We write this letter in the deepest regret,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

Christy couldn't hold back her tears as the words cut her deeply, Malice tightened slightly on her arm seeing her distress. She quickly moved on to the next letter from her mother and father. It was much shorter but hurt more than anything else ever had.

_Christabella, after Narcissa told us that you had been sorted into a house of the weak minded and overly and pathetically emotional Hufflepuffs, we were disgusted. It is just as shameful as being related to Sirius if not more. We will not have you in this family any longer, enclosed in the letter are the disownment forms we have signed now you must do the same. And to think we had so much hope for you._

Christy now could hardly breathe through her tears; she picked up her belongings and ran from the library down the halls that would lead her to the Hufflepuff common room, followed quickly by her snake. Blinded by tears she couldn't see where she was going and ran into someone's chest.

Before she could fall a pair of muscular arms caught her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said through her tears as she picked up her things and tried to keep walking.

"No, no, no, don't apologize sweetie, it's ok." A boys voice said as he guided her to a window seat in the hall way. He sat her down as he and another boy sat beside her and took her hands. "It's ok, just breathe, you'll be fine."

Eventually the two boys calmed her down enough so she could see clearly and look at their faces.

"I'm Fred Weasly." One of the boys said gently to her.

"And I'm George"

Christy didn't reply to them because she didn't have a chance as she passed out falling into Georges lap.


End file.
